narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyohime Ōtsutsuki
Kiyohime Ōtsutsuki (大筒木清姫, Ōtsutsuki Kiyohime)'' is a jōnin-level kunoichi and a member of the Ōtsutsuki Clan. She is a well-respected member of her clan for awakening the second stage of its dōjutsu. Background Kiyo was born a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan's Branch family in their settlement on the moon. As with all young members of her clan, when she was still a child, her eyes were sealed within the Energy Vessel for the Tenseigan, as a direct descendant of Hamura Ōtsutsuki. Kiyo disagreed with the practice of taking and sealing children's dōjutsu, and her opposition became so forceful that she was banished and sent to the Earth to live in exile. Kiyo eventually ended up near Fire Country, where she began an affair with a young woman from the Hyūga clan's Branch family. They quickly bonded over their shared experiences as prisoners of the Byakugan: Kiyo for having hers stolen, and Himari for having hers sealed. Himari had always suffered from a genetic weakness of the immune system and never pursued the career of a ninja despite the prodigious strength of her Byakugan; instead, she served her village working in intelligence and protecting its borders. Some time after the two became close, Himari had her seal removed prior to her marriage to the Hyūga clan head (effectively becoming a member of the Main Branch). Before her death, Himari offered Kiyo the use of her eyes, as she "wouldn't be needing them anymore." The combined transplant and emotional turmoil from the loss of her friend and lover awakened Kiyo's Tenseigan and convinced her to flee Fire Country for yet another new beginning. Kiyo finally settled in the Land of the Moon, where she quickly rose through the ranks as the bodyguard and (after a harrowing adventure involving a lot of blood, guts, and other people's eyes) later wife of one of its Noble Clanheads, but declined to take the name of her clan. Kiyo never officially retired, retaining her youth and vitality long past her prime. After the birth of her two grandchildren, she privately tutored them for most of their shinobi education until they met a strange person who inspired them to officially apply for registration. Kiyo was very close with her grandchildren. As they shared her bloodline limit, it was she who oversaw most of their training and watched over them in their formative years. Kiyo influenced much of Suzume's nindō, as well as his attitude toward the shinobi arts in general. To Tokoyo, she entrusted the means of obtaining the Tenseigan, the Ōtsutsuki clan's most powerful weapon. It was this confidence that instilled in her granddaughter a deep sense of righteousness - she feels that a power that is born from the suffering of others is one she has no need of, and resolves to become stronger without it. Personality Kiyo is what some would call an unapproachable person. She has little time for anyone who isn't of use to her, and outside of her team she is rarely cordial to anyone. On more than one occasion she has been referred to as "a fierce and tigerish woman." As a child, Kiyo was very proud. She was rarely ever patient with other children her age and hated to be babied; her intelligence and her age made her a pariah for her emotional and intellectual peers respectively. Eventually her personality evened out as she reached adolescence, but she still retained a brusque manner and a sweetness reserved only for her closest friends and family. Appearance Kiyo's defining feature is her thin, elegant brows and the six magatama designs tattooed on her collarbones to resemble a necklace. She typically keeps her eyelids closed, as her eyes were ceremoniously removed some time after birth; Kiyo later receives a pair of eyes from her deceased lover, but out of respect and habit usually keeps them closed. She has fluffy beige hair worn loose and long, tied into a ponytail during missions and painstakingly arranged for official functions. Her protector, when in use, is worn over her forehead and her hair is parted neatly beneath it. Kiyo also has pale skin and large, pupilless lavender eyes. Kiyo's combat outfit consists of a cream three-quarter-sleeved kimono top and red umanori, obscured by armored black leggings. Her black chest armor with red contouring is secured with leather straps over her shoulders and back, as well as around the waist with a tight pink and white obi. Her clan's emblem is sewed on the back of her shirt. She also wears a matching red turban and wristguard. Kiyo's casual outfit consists of a white hanbok with floral lavender accents. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Kiyo, like many of her clan members, possesses very precise chakra control. She is a classic ninjutsu type who excels in exercises that make use of her large chakra reserves. As a child, Kiyo was able to perform B- and A-rank ninjutsu techniques with relative ease. Dōjutsu Byakugan Stemming from her Ōtsutsuki heritage, Kiyo is able to wield the great dōjutsu made famous by the Hyūga clan. She possesses a near 360° field of x-ray vision (except for a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), can see through solid surfaces, and can even clearly perceive the chakra pathway system. Kiyo is notably able to access her bloodline discreetly without the use of hand signs or vocalizations. Tenseigan Kiyo's infamy peaked once her eyes matured into the Tenseigan. With these eyes, she can control incredibly strong attractive and repulsive forces. In the Tenseigan Chakra Mode she is able to access enhanced strength, speed, and durability. She can compress this state into her hand to create a tremendously powerful chakra blast that can deplete someone of their chakra as well as destroy massive portions of land. Trivia * Her favourite food is blueberries and her least favourite is milk tea. * Kiyo's hobbies are fortune-telling and housework. * Her favourite flower is the dahlia. * Kiyo wishes to fight a jinchūriki. * Written as "清姫", "Kiyohime" means "purify, cleanse; princess". It is also a reference to the mythological figure Kiyohime, the antagonist of the eponymous Japanese folktale. Quotes * ''"If there's no justice in the world, I'm going to become justice." * "I wish the whole world were mine." * "I'm going to decide for myself. Now what?" * "The 'me' from that time... but even seeing it in a dream, that was good." Reference Category:DRAFT